1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to televisions, and particularly to a control device and a method for interacting with a television.
2. Description of Related Art
A television not only plays television signals, but also provides special functions other than playing television signals. For example, the special functions may be a calendar function, a computing function, a game function, and so on. However, a user still operates the television by a typically remote device. The operation steps are often cumbersome and tedious for users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.